Year 1 - The Siren's Call
by TheHufflepuffTARDIS
Summary: On a trip to the beach, Harry finds a dying Siren. She gifts him with her voice. With a voice that entrances people, he must learn to control it before his secret gets out. Previously The Little Siren, Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"BOY get over here right now!" bellowed Vernon, his face rapidly darkening to an alarming shade of purple. Harry scrambled to his uncle's side. "Boy, we are going to the beach for Dudders birthday, Mrs. Figg is not available to watch you while we are gone and you will not stay here on your own so you will be coming with us."Harry was inwardly, very surprised but managed to reign in his emotions well for a seven year-old boy.

"What should I pack Uncle?" Harry asked quietly.

"You don't need anything. it is only a single say trip" Vernon replied.

Harry quickly finished the list of chores that he was given that had to be completed before they left the next morning and went to sleep, ready for the next day.

Harry rose with the sun like he did every morning. He turned on the small light bulb that was at the top of the small cupboard ceiling. Ignoring the pain in his back and shoulders from the beating that he got last night. He changed into a large tattered pair of Dudley's shorts and a dingy shirt. They were his best clothes at the moment. Harry quickly cleaned up his bed and waited until Petunia unlocked his door. That happened around six o'clock.

Harry came out of the cupboard quickly and he headed to the kitchen to make a breakfast that he would probably not get any of. As Harry finished making the bacon and eggs, dudley and Vernon came into the kitchen demanding food. He quickly gave them their plates and set to cleaning the dishes. All that Harry was given for breakfast was a stale piece of bread.

Soon, the Dursleys and Harry clambered into the car and drove off to the beach. With Harry in the back squished between Dudley and their beach bags.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once the Dursleys arrived at the beach they parked their car and found a spot, they had Harry set up their beach chairs and umbrella. After Harry had done so, he waited for Petunia and Vernon's dismissal to leave them alone and walked off to find a place far enough away from them.

Soon enough, Harry found a small cove that was abandoned but looked very peaceful. As he came closer, the small boy realized that there was someone or something in there, and it looked hurt. Harry rushed over to see if he could help, he was used to fixing up wound as a side-effect of living with the Dursleys for most of his life. To his astonishment, it was a beautiful woman in a white dress, and long black hair, but it was bleeding badly from her side. Harry waded into the water that was tinged with her blood and tried to carry her out of the water. During the struggle that Harry went through trying to get her out of the water, he eventually settled with just getting her to sit up, her feet moved and Harry saw a tail sticking out from under her dress. He did his best to stay calm and help her but couldn't help but ask, "Why do you have a tail?"

She gave a pained smile and answered, " My name is Vivianna and I am a Siren but I am dying." Harry looked surprised at this, he had read about Mermaids and Sirens before in a book that Dudley got once but threw out afterwards. "Because you tried to help me, I will give you my gift." Vivianna motioned for him to sit on the edge of the water and took her hands and placed them on Harry's small neck so her thumbs rested over his vocal chords. Harry felt a tingle under where she placed her thumbs and gave a short cry of surprise as he felt himself changing, his eyes grew clearer and he grew taller. Now he was normal size for a seven year-old instead of a six year-old. After a moment, she removed her hands and told him, "It is now time for me to pass on, this gift is to be cherished. If you ever need guidance, go to any source of water where you can see a reflection and call out for the Lady of the Lake". With that she closed her eyes and breathed her last. A gold glow came from her body, starting above her heart and soon encasing her whole body and became a small shell, the same lavender color of her tail. (sort of like the shell that Ursula wears in the Little Mermaid)

Harry picked up the shell and placed it in one of his pockets. He stepped into the water until it reached his hips and whispered, "Lady of the Lake?" As soon as he spoke those words, the water rippled gently and a young woman with long blonde hair and a dress the same color as the water rose up out of it.

"Hello little one, what is it that you need?" the Lady of the Lake replied.

Harry was too amazed at her to answer the question until she asked it again. Harry told her the story of what had happened and she listened carefully. "Well little one, if you want help, I will need to know your name."

"My name is Harry Potter, Miss Lady of the Lake". The little boy announced.

"Harry...hmm, you need an ocean name as well. How about Caspian?" she asked Harry shook his head.

"Can I have something closer to my real name please?"

"All right...Hurley?"

"No thanks"

"Haven?"

"It just doesn't sound right"

"Oooh I know! Hali"

"Yeah that sounds alright." replied Hali

(An. From now on he will be called Hali if he is around water by himself or talking with the Lady)

"Ok Hali, now it is time to get down to business. You were gifted the powers of a siren by the last remaining water siren." Seeing Harry's look of surprise. She continued, "There are two types of Siren. Those that live under water and those that live in the air. They are mostly the same but the water sirens are natural healers and can become very dangerous when threatened. Water sirens also have tails while air sirens have wings."

"So where is MY tail?" Hali asked.

"I was getting to that, male sirens of both types can grow legs and walk on land. You just need to learn how to bring them out." the Lady answered. "Now, imagine the tail that you saw Vivianna had and picture your feet merging together."

Hali closed his eyes and visualized his legs becoming the tail that Vivianna had. Soon enough his legs started to tingle and become heavier. He opened his eyes as he began to fall over backwards \\. Hali gave a small sound of surprise as he landed in the water and saw a purple-ish blue tail where his legs should be. "Ok, I think I got this part down, anything else?"

"Yes, Sirens also have this ability called the thrall or the Siren song. With training, you will be able to make people listen to whatever you have to say and do anything that you ask of them. If you call me in the future, use the name Freya" With that she turned into water and disappeared.

(An. Chapter lengths and updates will vary. I do not have much of a story line so if you have ideas for the way that this should go, tell me. As of now, this will be a Harry/Luna but I am willing to change if you give me a good reason.)


	3. Chapter 3

After Freya disappeared, Hali realized that the sun was starting to set and it would be about time for the Dursleys to get back home. So Hali stepped out of the water after getting his tail to become feet and legs again. He made the trek back to where the Dursely's chairs and umbrella were. He greeted Petunia and was told to pack up their things and put them into the car.

When they arrived home, Harry was told to make a large plate of sandwiches for them. Harry did so and rushed to his cupboard. Even though it was small, he was left alone there.

Harry pulled out the small shell from his pocket and placed it next to the small broken toy soldier on the single shelf in the whole room. Petunia rapped twice on the door, which meant that it was time for him to turn off his light and be silent. Not that he wasn't already quiet.

Harry's dreams were filled with gentle sea breezes and waves lapping against the sand and boats.

The next morning Harry was sent to the bathroom to shower. He noticed that he was more comfortable in the water. As he dried off, he noticed that he could see clearly without his glasses. Harry quickly set out to complete the chores given to him but Petunia. As he was washing the dishes that night, he trapped a small bowl and glass filled with water and snuck it into the cupboard. He placed them under a loose floorboard next to his bed.

That night, Harry took out the bowl and poured water into it and called out, "Freya". The water started to ripple gently and she soon appeared covering the room in a light blue glow.

"Hello, Hali, are you ready for a lesson?"

Hali nodded and waited for her to continue.

"The main thing that you need to learn is how to control your song. Now, where is that shell that you were given?"

Hali grabbed the shell and handed it to her. Freya closed her hands around it and pushed in her magic and handed it back, once it touched his hand, it glowed and tingled.

"What's that?" Asked Hali

"It's magic, you can do it too. You will go to a special school where you will learn how to control it so we will only go over the basics." Hali looked intrigued at this new information. "You can call me most nights but you must use clean water and I can only stay for about an hour or so. The Siren song is all about intent. It can be any type of command, the form of the command will differ. It will come to you."

The next thirty minutes were spent teaching Hali to call forward the special voice needed to use the thrall. But Freya started to fade out and Hali was tired so they quickly agreed that they would meet every other night during the rest of the summer.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next week, Freya taught Hali how to control his changes and make them faster. When Hali transforms, his feet become a tail and his fingers grew sharper and longer, into claws. His eyes became a blue color with the same shade as his tail around his pupil. Also some pale scales appear near the top of his forehead and on his chest.

The more that Freya visited, the more confident Hali became, though he had yet to try out his call, he believed that he could do it. So, when Petunia told him to get up and start making breakfast he said "Petunia, spin around, then sit on the ground". He learned to use commands it was easier to speak in simple AB rhymes. Petunia's eyes glazed over and she twirled around then landed gracefully on the ground. She then stood up like it never even happened. But Harry knew better and was in a good mood all day. That night, Freya visited and when Hali finished telling her what he had done, she looked glad that her little student was a very powerful Siren, most of the time it takes much more focus and training to give a command at such a young age.

"Hali, now you will learn how to use Siren magic. It is very similar to wizard magic but it leans more towards healing, mind and water magicks."

Freya had Hali make a small cut on his palm with a claw that came with the tail that he got, and heal it. His eyes glowed a gold color and Freya had to hide her surprise. She remembered someone who's eyes flowed that same color when they used powerful wandless magic. This made her wonder if Hali was a descendent of her first friend, Merlin who had helped her when she was in danger, she owed it to him to help his descendant. Hali mastered healing simple cuts quite quickly. Before she left, Freya informed Hali to practice his powers so they could go to the Wizarding World on his birthday which was in about a week. Hali asked her how she would come with him.

The Lady of the Lake replied by handing him a mirror shard that looked like the surface of the water and said, "Call me with this and I will be able to come out of it for a short while, it should have enough power for a short trip."

(Note: So you guys know that in some fairy tales, the magic can only be used when spoken in rhyme, kinda like the Mirror, Mirror thing? That's what I'm trying to get at with the rhyming command thing. If you don't like it, I can change it. Also, what are your favorite things about Luna?)


	5. Chapter 5

The next day that Hali called Freya was three days before his birthday. He had Freya explain what would happen and how to get to Diagon Alley. "Your first stop must be Gringotts, the bank. It is run by goblins. As long as you act respectfully towards them, they will be allies. Ask to see the Potter accounts manager,"

Hali interrupted, "How do you know about all of this?"

" It is because I am very ancient, I was friend with Merlin when he was a young boy, because I am a very powerful being, I have access to anything I may need to know. Now, once you get to the office, request an inheritance test. It shows any vaults, properties, and family magicks that you have received."

"But won't I have just Potter vaults?" Hali questioned.

"No, over the generations families marry into each other or become allies. Also, certain families are chosen through magical heirs."

"So, if I have a lot of a certain type of magic, I can be heir to another line even if I am not related to it?" verified Hali.

"Yes, now lets work on your Siren glamor. Once a Siren masters the change from tail to legs and back, they can learn to change other parts of themselves. You will need to use a glamor when you go to Diagon in a few days. Imagine a mirrored surface," she waited for Hali to close his eyes and nod the continued, "Now place yourself in front of it and picture your hair changing to light brown." Hali's hair gradually brightened to brown then faded back to the ebony color it normally was once Hali opened his eyes. Freya confided that Siren glamors were the hardest to maintain. "Go on, try again." Hali took a deep breath and closed his eyes to picture his hair changing colors once more. As he slowly opened his eyes after the tell-tale tingle of his magic, he glanced over at his mentor. She inspected his hair and nodded then conjured a small mirror so he could see the changes.

"I did it! I really, really did it!" exclaimed Hali.

"Yes, you did." chuckled Freya, amused with her student. "Now try changing your eyes"

Hali visualized his green eyes lightening to blue and continued until he could picture them clearly and opened his eyes and motioned for her to hold up the mirror. When Freya did, he noticed that his eyes also had gold specks in that were not there before or when he changed them. When he voiced his findings, Freya told him that it was his magic's way of identifying him. And that they would be there if his eyes were any color but his original. Next, they practiced doing multiple changes at a time, which was harder for

Hali but soon, enough it was time for Hali to get some rest for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was buzzing with excitement.

His command to the Dursleys was to leave the house and spend a day with your child and spouse. Vernon and Petunia's eyes became glossy and they left the house. He was currently a tall, short blond haired boy. It would be his first time visiting the Wizarding World. He made his way to the Leaky Cauldron and asked Tom to open the way the Diagon Alley.

He quickly took out the mirror shard and called Freya out with it and she appeared, looking like an aunt to his glamored self. The duo made their way to Gringotts. As Freya set foot into the building, all of the goblins stopped talking and looked directly at them. Freya didn't seem to notice as she made her way to a teller. "We would like to see the Potter vaults manager?"

The goblin looked up and said, "Do you have a key?"

Harry looked surprised, "N-no sir, I don't this is my first time in the wizarding world. Is there any other way?"

The goblin pushed a button on his desk and a piece of parchment appeared with a small ritual dagger. "Please put three drops of blood on this paper."

Harry did so and the parchment glowed slightly as his name appeared.

"Greetings, Heir Potter" he stood up and continued, "follow me."

They walked into a dimly lit hallway until a room with the number 32 written in elegant gold script. The goblin knocked on the door and it opened to reveal an office. As they were ushered in, another goblin came in. "Hello, my name is Griphook. I am the Potter vault manager. Now, what brings you here today?"

It was Freya that answered, "We would like to have an inheritance test done."

Griphook nodded, and pulled out a large piece of parchment and had Harry put six drops of blood at the top. It glowed briefly then words started appearing on the page. When Harry picked up the parchment, it showed,

Harrison James Potter 31 July 1980 Blood Type: First Generation Pureblood

Father: James Fleamont Potter (deceased 31 October, 1981)- Blood Type: Pureblood

Mother: Lilly Marie Potter neé Evans (deceased 31 October, 1981) Blood Type: Squib Born

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (alive)

Godmother: Alice Longbottom (alive)

 _Lord/Heirships_

 _Aglaope_ (gifted powers by last remaining heir)

 _Potter_ (Paternal)

 _Black_ (Paternal and named heir by current lord, Sirius Orion Black)

 _Shafiq_ (Maternal)

 _Longbottom_ (Named secondary heir by current lord Frank Longbottom)

 _Gryffindor_ (Paternal)

 _Slytherin_ (By conquest of Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.)

 _Peverell_ (Paternal)

 _Emrys_ (Maternal and magical heir)

 _Family Magicks_

 _Aglaope_ Siren call, and Siren magicks, and Water affinity

 _Potter_ Animagus and Earth affinity

 _Black_ Metamorphmagus and Dark affinity and Natural occlumens

 _Shafiq_ Aura sight and Charms affinity

 _Longbottom_ Earth affinity and Light affinity

 _Gryffindor_ Fire affinity and Light affinity

 _Slytherin_ Water affinity and Parseltongue and Dark affinity

 _Peverell_ Necromancy and Grey affinity

 _Emrys_ Wandless magic affinity and Animagus

 _Vaults_

 _Aglaope_ 95,072,821 Galleons, 826 books 2,894 other items including heirlooms, and 2 house elves  
 _Potter_ 96,567,955 Galleons, 4,595 books and 6,956 other items including heirlooms 2 house elves  
 _Black_ 275,235,354 Galleons, 9,564 books and 2,654 other items including heirlooms 3 House elves  
 _Shafiq_ 74,825,703 Galleons, 10,239 books and 3,782 other items including heirlooms 10 house elves  
 _Longbottom_ 29,673,895 Galleons, 2,219 books, and 6,212 other items including heirlooms 5 house elves  
 _Gryffindor_ 62,546,574 Galleons, 10,541 books and 4,546 other items including heirlooms 11 house elves

 _Slytherin_ 71,462,861 Galleons, 11,467 books, and 4,536 other items including heirlooms 9 house elves  
 _Peverell_ 5,254,654 Galleons, 982 books and 3,158 other items including heirlooms 1 house elf  
 _Emrys_ 142,124,186 Galleons, 8,705 books, and 9,343 other items including heirlooms 6 house elves

 _Total Inheritance_ 767,198,445 Galleons, 59138 books, and 44081 other items including heirlooms 52 house elves

 _Properties_

 _Aglaope_ Castle by the Sea, and Atlantis

 _Potter_ Potter Manor, and Marauder's Den  
 _Black_ Grimmauld Place, and Black Castle  
 _Shafiq_ Shafiq Manor and Moonriver Chateau  
 _Longbottom_ Longbottom Manor  
 _Gryffindor_ Gryffindor Castle and one quarter of Hogwarts

 _Slytherin_ Slytherin Castle and one quarter of Hogwarts  
 _Peverell_ Starcaster Manor and White Willow Cottage  
 _Emrys_ Emrys Castle and Grimwood Residence

Freya gasped, she was right, he was a descendent of Merlin! Harry was most likely the richest and most powerful Wizard ever. She was brought out of her musings when Harry turned to her and asked what this all meant. Griphook was the one to answer that, "It means that You must meet the king. He will be pleased to know that the oldest vaults here are finally being claimed."

With that, he spoke Gobbledegook into a speaker and within minutes, another goblin came in and brought them to a large gold door. Once they entered, the king introduced himself as Ragnok. Harry and Freya bowed knowing that not many people got to have an audience with the king of the goblin nation. Griphook handed him the inheritance test and his eyes widened in surprise, that was a lot of money this little boy now had control over. He would need an advisor. "Zutuk, you will be a goblin advisor to Harry here. Answer any questions that he may have to the best of your abilities. United we stand United we conquer, Never conquered Always feared."

Freya repeated, United we stand United we conquer, Never conquered Always feared." She motioned Harry to do the same.

Zutuk lead them to a new room and motioned for them to sit on the black wing back chairs. "Now it is time for Harry to take on the heir and lordships."

(What are your thoughts on Dumbledore and Ron?)


	7. Chapter 7

Zutuk took a large intricate box and opened it to show a lot of rings. He used a pointed finger to indicate that Harrison was to pick up the ring farthest to the left. It was mother of pearl with a silver band. Zutuk handed Harry a piece of paper that said, 'I, Harrison James Potter claim the Aglaope lordship ring'. Harry read out the writing as he put on the ring and felt his magic welcoming the lordship with a feeling of waves lapping over himself. The next ring was gold with a rhyolite gem. He repeated the words changing the lordship to Potter. The Shafiq ring was silver with three small Iolite gems forming a triangle. The Gryffindor ring was gold with carvings of lions holding the rhodonite gem. The Slytherin lordship was a black band with a snake head on the top that held the emerald gem in the eyes of the snake. The Peverell ring was silver carved with celtic designs and a bloodstone in the center. The Emrys ring was an obsidian band with a mystic quartz gem. The Black heirship was silver with an onyx gem. The last ring was by far the simplest due to the fact that it was a secondary heir ring. It was brass with a beryl teardrop shaped gem. Once all of the rings were claimed, there was a bright flash coming from Harry's fand and the rings merged into a single navratna ring.

"Congratulations, Lord Harrison James Agalope-Potter-Shafiq-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Emrys."

"Can you just call me Harry Agalope please. Is there any of the properties that are currently livable?"

Zutuk replied by handing Freya a sheet of livable properties and the portkey codes for each.

As Harry and Freya exited the bank, Harry felt a pull towards the magical menagerie. He followed it to the back of the building. He pushed out a bit of his magic and found that something responded back. As he slowly walked closer to a cage in the back he noticed that it was filled with eggs. The sign above the cage said, 'familiars'. Harry put his hand on the thick glass and a small silver egg near the back starts to crack. Harry opens the cage and takes out the creature that just came out of the egg. It was crying and his magic reached out to soothe the little hatchling. "Just what do you think you are doing, boy?" Harry jumped and turned around to see a burly man looking at the creature in his hands.

"IiI-it just hatched and I picked it up." The man looked surprised.

"Ok what is your name?"

"My name is Harry. Harry Agalope" The man knew that the name was an old one.

He handed Harry a stack of books. _Fantastic Beasts: And Where To Find Them By Newt Scamander,_ and _I Have a Familiar, Now what? By I.L Covenbend._ "What are these for?" questioned Harry.

The man just looked amused, "That occamy is your familiar. Your magic is in tune with its creature magic. It wouldn't have hatched if you were not compatible."

Harry looked at the small creature in his hands, he had to admit it was really cute. It was a light blue and about six inches long, it had small stubby purple wings.

With the help of the man, named Gasper they found a tank and food for the occamy. Harry named it Azula. Harry gently placed her into the tank and walked back to Freya. It was time for them to leave. They activated the portkey to the Agalope cottage using the keyword 'beach'.

The cottage was painted a light blue and had a set of stairs that descended toward the beach and up to a wrap-around deck. Harry walked through the door with Freya close behind. Once Harry stepped through the threshold, there was the sound of two soft 'pop's and two small creatures with large floppy ears appeared before Hali.

"Master Harry is here!" The elves said in awe. The smaller of the two stepped forwards and said, "I is being Shia." The other Elf came forwards and introduced himself, "I am Zazzy. We are the house elves bound to the Agalope family-" Shia interrupted, "It is time for lunch! Master Harry needs to eat." Harry looked amused and said, "You can just call me Harry or Hali. But before I eat, may I have a tour of the house?" The elves nodded and let Hali head towards the other rooms. The whole house had a aura of peacefulness. (There is a picture of the house in the notes)

Notes:

url?q= images/products/img_641_ &sa=D&ust=1527980486890000&usg=AFQjCNGTrXlrzspUYPxJhNXl8XU9r0ytsg This is a link to the final ring

url?q= learn/additional-gemstone-information/a-list-of-precious-and-semi-precious-gemstones-and-their-treatments&sa=D&ust=1527980486888000&usg=AFQjCNECBXi3iCZ6Gad9fbzFY8_lwr54oQ This is a link to the gems.


	8. Chapter 8

If you do not recognize the spells that I use in this chapter or in the future, they are either from Potter- Wiki or BBC's Merlin.

Who should take Harry to Diagon Alley for his school supplies?

Final voting for what house Harry will be in, Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Right now it is tied.

Voting for both is open until 6/8/18.

Hali started traveling the seas, seeing what he could during his newly found freedom.

He found a large clan of mermaids that were willing to take him in. Cora the leader of the tribe decided to teach him about their powers. He learned how to control his powers. His shifting came faster and he felt more comfortable in his Siren form. Hali became fluent in mermish and learned how to control his water powers more (kinda like waterbending). He learned how to navigate during the night using the stars and the significance of the stars in relation to certain mystical powers. Hali also learned how to use his call for longer periods of time. His call became second nature. He used it whenever he needed more supplies. Like food or certain items that would seem suspicious for a young child to buy. Because of his prolonged use of this, he developed a strong aura and it felt like he was someone to listen to. His magical cores eventually merged on his tenth birthday. Due to his dual cores becoming one, he was more powerful than the average ten year-old magical being, or so one of the mermaids that lived near magicals said. Hali had yet to meet another magical human or hybrid. Though he was told that there were not many water creature/human hybrids. Hali made sure to stay within a few days of his cottage, Azula was still growing but they were learning to communicate and bond until it was time for Hogwarts. Every other weekend, Hali called Freya and they did some magical training. He was learning what Freya called Olde magick. It was what Merlin used and Freya had learned once she became the Lady of the Lake. Also, Freya taught Hali how to speak to dragons, or at least the theory. She still did not trust his powers against a fully grown dragon. An adult wizard or witch he could handle easily. His call was developed enough to do many commands without any mishaps.

"Now Hali, make this fire into the shape of Azula." Freya said is what Hali called her 'teacher voice'.

"Upastige draca" Hali said as his eyes flashed a golden color. The flames grew and formed the shape of an Occamy. This spell was for any reptile shaped flames.

"Next, animate this statue". As Freya conjured a small statue of a dog.

"Berbay odothay arisan quicken." The stone seemed to melt aways and fur came out from beneath it.

"Your eleventh birthday is coming up. You need to decide how to execute that plan of yours Hali. I will help you but if your secret gets out, there will be nothing that I can do to stop it. And nether can you." It was the beginning of July and his birthday was at the end of it. It was time to execute their plan.

Hali replied confidently, "Don't worry I will go back to the Dursleys and 'tell' them that I have been there the whole time and I will only visit until the visit is over and again during the breaks to renew the command."

Going back to the Dursleys was… difficult. Harry still had all of the memories of his past life with them. As soon as Harry entered he silenced Vernon who opened the door and did not look happy that he was back after leaving them. Harry called out, "Petunia, Dudley please come to the living room." Once they arrived Harry used his call and commanded, "I have been here since I was left on your doorstep and you will act like it and ignore me as much as possible and you will clear out he second bedroom." their eyes became slightly glassy and he stepped away and canceled the silencing charm placed on them.


	9. Chapter 9

The next month was simple. Harry would rise with the sun and change then read until around six o'clock when he would practice his wandless magic and exercise, he wanted to stay flexible because it helped with switching between forms. At around nine, he would call Shia for breakfast. He would eat and go through his plans for the day. But today Shia popped with a full English breakfast and a letter. "It is your Hoggywarts letter Master Hali." She was vibrating with excitement and her large bat-like ears were flopping around.

Mr. H. Potter

Second Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

He opened the letter, breaking the wax seal and unfolded the yellowing parchment.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme  
Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all  
necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

Harry saw a list of supplies and read through them.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
wand

cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set  
glass or crystal phials  
telescope set  
brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED  
THEIR OWN  
BROOMSTICKS

Harry quickly called Freya and eagerly showed her the letter. Picking Up Azula from where she slept on his lap, he want to receive some writing materials that he had gotten on a trip out to Muggle London. Together they sent a reply,

' _Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall_

 _I accept the invitation to learn at this school. But, my Aunt, Uncle and I do not know much about this school. Can you send a representative to talk to my guardians and I about my future regarding this school?_

 _Sincerely, Harrison James Potter'_

Then he called out for Zazzy to take his reply and send an owl with the reply.


	10. Chapter 10

A large black barn owl swooped into the open window of Minerva McGonagall's office. In a loopy scrawl was one of the many replies that she had received concerning the Hogwarts letters. Some of them longer than others. But this one surprised her, the son of two of her favorite students had replied in a way that seemed like he had not known of magic. Could that be true? It seemed unlikely. But she placed it in the pile of letters whom the sender would need a visit.

Once most of the letters were received, she piled up the letters making sure that they were anonymous and separated them for all of the other teachers to receive their piles. Later that night, her co-workers slowly entered to receive their piles so they could go out and introduce their new student to the magical world.

Severus Snape had received his pile and began to browse the names of the soon to be first years that her had to visit. The one that caught his eye though was, Harrison James Potter. He had been told that he was raised knowing of magic and yet he was placed in the piles of Muggleborns. The letter attached seemed like he had no knowledge of Magic. That brought up the question of who raised him? 'There is no time like the present' he thought as he donned his traveling cloak and apperated to the address on the parchment.

The row of cookie-cutter houses was extremely boring. Who would ever want to live in a house that looked exactly the same as all of the other ones nearby? Once Severus reached the door of Number four, he knocked twice and the door abruptly opened to reveal a rapidly paling Petunia Dursley. "What are you doing here?" screeched Petunia.

Well, Petunia I am here to introduce your nephew to magic" Snape sneered.

She quickly opened the door wider and yelled up the stairs for Harry to come down from his room.

The boy was not what Snape was expecting after learning that he grew up under Lily's sister's 'watchful' eyes. The child carried himself with confidence for someone so young. His black hair was tied behind his hair with a green ribbon that matched his eyes. His eyes, they were almost the same shade as Lily's but his were slightly more blue than hers.

"Hello sir, may I ask who you are?" asked the boy, eyes full of mischief.

Snape was drawn out of his thoughts as the boy started talking to him. "Yes, I am Professor Severus Snape. I am to take you to receive your school supplies."


	11. Chapter 11

Diagon Alley was just as awe-inspiring as the first time he visited. Snape took Harry to Gringotts first and he had to act surprised.

"What are those things?" Harry asked while giving his usual teller a secret look.

"Those are goblins, Harry. They are in charge of all Wizarding money." replied Snape with a sneer.

Once Snape reached a teller he pulled out an old skeleton key from his robes and handed it to the teller "We would like to make a withdrawal."

As the teller inspected the key, he looked over at Harry and noticed that he seemed quite comfortable here. "Everything seems to be in order Mr. Potter. Please follow me."

They headed over to the carts and climbed in. Snape did not seem happy about it though. After many twists and turns, they finally reached the Potter Trust Vault. The door opened with a hiss as the goblin and Harry entered. Snape was not allowed in as he was not a goblin or blood related so he waited outside the door.

"So Lord Potter, what is your plan for entering the Wizarding World?" the goblin smirked.

"I will act like I had no prior knowledge of the fact that magic existed so please make sure to tell the rest of the goblins here so I do not give any hints for Snape to discover." Harry admitted.

"Very well, the goblin nation will remain allied with you."replied the goblin as he handed Harry a money pouch that was connected to his vaults.

After they finished at Gringotts, they headed off to go and get Harry his new robes at Madam Malkin's. As he was being fitted, he noticed another boy with pale blonde hair looking at him curiously. He asked, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." bragged the blonde boy.

"I'm Harrison" said Harry trying to read the boy next to him.

"Have you got a broom?"

"No, I prefer to stay on the ground or in the water."

"Oh. What house do you think you will be in?"

"I'm not sure, I fit into all of them."

Madam Malkin had just finished Draco's robes so he headed out with who Harry assumed was his mother.

Snape took Harry to Flourish and Blotts next. Harry quickly found all of his course books. So he let himself meander through the book shop for any book that would seem to interest him. He ended up buying ' _The Tales of Beedle The Bard', 'Olde Mind Magicks',_ and 'Precious _Potions'_ along with some Wizarding politic books.

As he was buying his book's a small blonde girl walked past him, her hands gently ghosting over his arm, she smelled of the sea, a smell he had come to think of as home. He turned around to see what had happened but all he saw was a young girl with long blonde hair walking with a stack of books. Harry was left with a weird empty feeling afterward, hadn't realized what had happened.

Next was trunk shopping. For this he let Harry go alone. While he went into the apothecary. Harry started looking around as he dropped his persona of a shy little boy and became the epitome of the young lord he would be. One of the shopkeepers came up to him and asked, "Hello, what type of trunk are you shopping for?"

Harry turned away from the simple trunk he was looking at and replied, "I am looking for a trunk that fits all of the requirements for Hogwarts but can have a few things added."

The shopkeeper nodded and headed towards the back of the shop. He motioned for Harry to follow. "I know exactly what you need."

In the end, Harry bought a trunk with four compartments. One for books, it could hold one hundred books at a time. Another for potion supplies. The third was for clothes. The last was blood-warded and he kept his secret things like, Azula's cage, and his mirror and shell for Freya.

Lastly was his wand. He walked into the small dusty shop and an old man came out from behind the counter and said, "Greetings, Harry James Potter."

Harry was confused, 'How did he know his name?'

"I remember your parent, selling them their wands." here he paused, as if sensing something'

"There is something different with you, many of these wands will not fit you." He looked back at the shelves of wands. He grabbed a box from the top shelf and handed it to Harry. Try this one. Harry waved it and it sparked, but it didn't feel quite right. He relayed this feeling to Ollivander. He nodded and said, "This wand is holly with phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple. This wand should fit you but there is something different about you. No other wands here will fit you, and if you do not get another wand you will be an average wizard but never reach your true potential." Harry looked surprised as he fingered his new wand.

"Where can I get another wand?"

"I'm not meant to tell you this but, there is another wand shop, take a left out of the shop and walk down the alley and you will find a shop called, Wymer's Wands. Show them this wand and request another." Ollivander winked conspiratorially.

Harry nodded and quickly left the shop.

(AN. What would Azula (Harry's familiar) call Harry?)


	12. Chapter 12

_§This is parseltongue§_

The wand shop was dusty and dim-lit. The dorr's bell rang and a woman of about thirty came out of a back room. Her curly red hair, pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled at Harry which did nothing to calm his nerves.

"Hello young man, My name is Juliet Wymer."

"Um, I need a second wand. Mr. Ollivander said to come here."

"Yes, yes, Follow me." She turned and headed in to one of the back rooms. Once Harry entered, he could feel the powerful magicks in that room. Juliet led his up to a wall that had rows upon rows of boxes. From what Harry could read, were full of wood.

"Ok, now come up to this wall wand imagine that feeling when you held your first wand."

Harry called upon his magic, closed his eyes, and reached out his hand. Two boxes slid off the shelves and landed at Harry's feet. He opened his eyes to see Juliet's impressed face. She picked up the boxes and took him to the opposite wall and had him do the same thing. Two jars jumped out and landed next to the wood boxes in Juliet's hands.

Juliet led Harry to a large table with many half finished wands laying on top with other boxes and jars. She put the boxes and jars in the center of the table and asked for Harry's hand. A small measuring tape appeared and started to take random measurements. Juliet wrote down some notes on a piece of parchment. After a few minutes, she nodded and turned to the boxes and jars. This is going to be one powerful wand.

Harry looked at the boxes curiously so Juliet decided to explain.

"You have dual cores and woods. Though one of the woods is just for the handle."

She pointed to the two boxes of wood, "This lighter one is called Aspen. It chooses wizards that are or are meant to be a strong duelist. This other wood did not call out to you as much. It probably has something to do with that odd thing that Ollivander sensed in you. It is called Silver Lime and chooses wizards that are skilled in mind magicks or are Seers. This wood has a weak pull to you, it will most likely grow as you age.

Now, these two cores are extremely rare themselves." She held up a jar of what looked like mercury. "This is freely given unicorn blood. This is a sign of purity and strength. It will be good for Charms" The other jar had something slightly familiar but, Harry couldn't put his finger on it. "This is kelpie hair. It is very difficult when choosing it's wizard but will stay true to you. It is good for Transfiguration." Harry widened his eyes, he had learned about rare magical creatures and had even met a few in his travels.

He watched as Juliet carefully construct the wand and realized that it was time for him to met back with Snape so he could take Harry home so he paid the price for the wand and a holster he decided to buy to keep his second wand hidden and quickly left the shop.

The empty feeling did not disappear by the time he arrived back at the Dursleys. Hali felt like he was missing a part of him. Azula curled up his arm and rested her head on his shoulder and licked his ear, _§You smell different guppy, what is wrong?§_. Hali did not know how to answer, he decided to call over Frey, maybe she would know what was wrong.

"Freya, I don't know what this feeling is. I don't think it's good. It's like i'm empty. It just sorta happened...Can you fix it?

Freya laughed, much to his frustration. "You are fine. Something that happens to almost all magical creatures just happened. I didn't tell you about it because it doesn't normally happen until you are older."

"So. what happened?"

"You found your mate."

"My what?"

"Your mate. Think of them as a part of your soul. Every part human magical creature has one. After you reach age 13, you will begin to feel a need to find them. This is so you can become acquainted with them before you turn seventeen, which is when you will want a closer connection with them. Then, on your 18 birthday, you will feel the urge to bond, this is sometimes just a kiss but if your mate wants it, it can become mating. After you bond, your strongest desire will be to keep your mate happy, healthy and safe."

"So I'm gonna marry her?"

"Yes, Hali. It may not seem like it now, but you will want to spend the rest of your life with her."

"Ok but, how do I know who my mate is? I only saw her hair color and that was for just a moment."

"They will have a certain smell to them. It will be comforting to you. It can even change over time."

"She smelled of the sea. So she will smell like that?"

"Yes, do you have any more questions?"

Hali was too shocked to think of anything else to ask about so he shook his head and stood to go and read his new books that were needed for school.

Azula curled around Hali's neck and would look at the pictures in the books. _§ Guppy, what is that?§_

 _§ It's a kneazle, they are magical cats §_

 _§ A cat! Don't ever get one of those ever! §_

 _§ Look! It's you! §_

 _§ It is a mermaid, and my hair is not that bad §_

 _§ Yes it is guppy§_

The two sat like this until Hali had read through all of his course books. They had a small meal of meat pie, Hali feeding Azula slowly because she was still young. They retreated to the large bed and Hali fell asleep, stroking Azula's scales and feathers.

(AN. Thanks for your support! Any final thoughts on Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore?)


	13. Chapter 13

It was finally time. Harry was ready for Hogwarts. He had been waiting for this moment for years. He commanded Vernon to take him to Kings Cross. Once he arrived, he saw a large group of redheads. It was clear that they were magical. They were shouting phrases that would attract the attention of a young boy who had just learned of magic.

"Off to Hogwarts!"

"Watch out for the Muggles, Ron"

"The platform number is 9 ¾. "

It was clear that something was going on. Harry quickly avoided them and casually walked through the barrier and headed towards the red train. Harry carried his trunk aboard and found a compartment at the back. He sat down and let Azula out of her cage. She draped herself over Harry's shoulder. Harry took out a large book and opened to the next story in _Sherlock Holmes, The Complete Series_. A few minutes before the train was scheduled to leave, a knock on the door was heard. Harry hid Azula and opened the door to reveal a girl with an auburn pixie cut and bright blue eyes. "Hello, can I sit here?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, sure. My name is Harrison." she nodded and did not seem to care at his lack of a last name.

"Thanks my name is Artemis Delacroix." She moved to sit on the bench across from him. Harry sat and re-opened his book. Artemis took a look at Harry's book and said

"What is that book about? I haven't seen it in any of the shops in Diagon." so she did not know about muggles much. That was clear from her choice of words. Harry decided to explain the book series without giving up too much information.

By then, the train was leaving the station. The door was roughly pulled open by a boy with bright orange hair, much like the group of redheads from outside the platform. Harry didn't trust him.

" Have you seen Harry Potter? I'm Ron Weasley, we are going to be best friends!"

"No" They both answered

The boy huffed and exited the compartment and slammed the door shut. Finally they had some quiet. Both of them took out books to read.

About halfway through the train ride, a soft knock was heard and before a reply was given, a familiar person entered the compartment followed by two boys that were clearly just bodyguards.

"Hello, Harrison, may I sit? These two are Crabbe and Goyle" The brutes nodded as Draco said their names.

"Sure, it's nice to see you again Draco."

"Who is this Harrison?" Draco asked looking at Artemis

"I am Artemis Delacroix. Nice to meet you."

After a few more hours, they finally reached Hogwarts. One of the older students came to tell them to leave their trunks on the train and that they would be brought up to the castle later.

The platform was filled with students all going different as or trying to find their friends. A loud, deep voice echoed over the noise of the people.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here." The voice came from the tallest most hairy man Harry had ever seen! He looked over at Artemis and together they walked towards he man. After a few moments, the man introduced himself as Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Hagrid started to walk towards a dark, narrow path. Soon enough, the had a view of the castle. Harry had heard stories about it during his travels but they did nothing to describe the beauty of the castle. They continued onwards to the lake. Hagrid yelled "No more'n four to a boat". Harry climbed in after Artemis. A short girl with long brown hair introduced herself as Lisa Turpin and asked if she could sit in their boat. They both agreed. The red haired boy from earlier roughly climbed into the boat as they were starting to leave. The boats swayed and Harry was calmed by the gentle rocking he reached out and let his hand touch the water. Lisa said, " Watch out for the squid, that lives in the lake."

Ron lent over the boat, trying to get a closer look. Harry hoped that he would fall in. But Lisa roughly pulled him back before he could tip over the boat.

Thank you all for reading and commenting!

I have a few ideas for Artemis Delacroix but if you have some ideas, I am always ready to listen to them. Maybe a creature inheritance of sorts. or just a pairing that you would like to see.


	14. Chapter 14

The entrance to the castle was magnificent. The tall vaulted ceiling was lit by only candles. There were large staircases that lead to other floors but what attracted everyone's attention was the next set of doors that Hagrid walked towards. He knocked three times and the door opened to reveal a tall stern woman with her hair tied tightly into a bun.

" Here are the first years, Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid. He then turned and continued out of the Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon the Sorting will commence. There are four houses here. Gryffindor, the house of the brave and chivalry , Hufflepuff the house of the loyal and hardworking, Ravenclaw, the house of wit and wisdom, and Slytherin, the house of the cunning and ambitious." She took a quick break in her speech as someone behind Harry screamed.

The kids turned to see white figures floating around. The one that looked like a monk seemed to be arguing with another. "We ought to give him a second chance" The ghost floated through another wall and their conversation was cut off.

McGonagall led them into the Great Hall. There were five large tables, one with each of the House banners waving proudly and another at the front of the Hall filled with teachers the headmaster sat in what looked like a throne. The ceiling looked like a starry sky. A bushy haired girl said " it's enchanted to look like the sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Harry knew that he, and many others did too. At least they would if they had read any book about Hogwarts.

The professor motioned for everyone to quiet down and said, "The Sorting will now commence" She placed a tattered hat on top of an old stood. The hat began to sing. (Imma skip the song, ya'll know it already).

Abbott, Hannah

She went to Hufflepuff

Bones, Susan

Hufflepuff

Boot, Terry

Ravenclaw

Brocklehurst, Mandy

Ravenclaw

Brown, Lavender

Was the first Gryffindor

Bulstrode, Millicent

A Slytherin

Delacroix, Artemis she took a deep breath and calmly sat on the stool. Harry decided that she would either be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. The hat finally opened and shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" She smiled and walked over to the table and sat down with the other first-year Hufflepuffs that were already sorted.

A few more kids were Sorted then the bushy haired girl walked up to the stool at the name Granger, Hermione. She looked like she was having an intense conversation with the hat. Finally she was sorted into Gryffindor.

Longbottom, Neville was a Gryffindor. Harry thought he would be a Hufflepuff.

MacDougal, Malfoy, Nott, and Parkinson were all Slytherins.

A set of twins Parvati and Padma Patil were sorted into different houses. The former into Gryffindor and the latter into Ravenclaw. Harry noticed there was a lack of students being sorted in there.

Finally Potter, Harry was called. He walked towards the stool among whispers of, " _THE_ Harry Potter? The boy-who-lived?"

Harry sat and the hat was placed on his head, " _What do we have here? Oh, OH! A siren!"_

 _"_ _Please don't tell anyone"_

 _"_ _Don't worry Harrison, I am bound to secrecy. I wouldn't tell the secrets of the Founder's Heir-"_

 _"_ _Wait! Wait Wait! Founders Heir? What does that mean?_

 _"_ _It means that you are a descendent of all four founders. Now, you are fit for any house but which would you like, after all your choices may be considered."_

 _"_ _Not Slytherin, people would think I went dark. And Gryffindor would be too light. Sooo, maybe Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."_

 _"_ _That is sadly true, I wish you luck in all of your endeavors. A word of advice, not everything is the way it seems"_

With that, he yelled, "RAVENCLAW"

The room became silent while he stood and headed towards the Ravenclaw table. Professor McGonagall broke the shocked silence with a clearing of her throat and called the next name.

The girl that they met on the boats Lisa Turpin was a Ravenclaw as well.

After the Sorting was finished with a Zabini, Blaise going to Slytherin, Headmaster Dumbledore stood to make a few announcements. Harry did not understand why he said things the way he did, a certain corridor was forbidden and not say why would make any child curious.

He closed his speech with the words, " Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak" As he sat down, the feast appeared. Harry was sure that something odd was afoot but he could not tell what. He would need to try to find a chance to call Freya later that night.

Hey guys! If you have any funny riddles that you would like to share, I may put them into the story. I already have an idea for a pairing for Artemis but if you suggest a better one, I may consider it. How do you think the dorm should be set up? Cause Harry should have his own room but it should be realistic.


	15. Chapter 15

The feast was different for any meal Harry had ever had. He had never eaten with this many people. At first, it was just him eating scraps after the Dursleys had finished. Then he ate by himself in the company of Zazzy and Shia. During his travels, he ate with whatever tribe he was staying with. It was weird to even be in a room with this many people. Harry was pulled into a conversation by Terry Boot.

"So, you are Harry Potter. Where is the scar?" Boot inquired, leaning across the table to get a closer look at his face.

Harry pushed back the fringe that he kept just to hide the scar with a sigh. He noticed glances at his scar and he quietly commanded those closest to him to ignore his scar and to go back to their previous conversations.

As dinner was cleared off the tables with a wave of Dumbledore's hands, two of the older Ravenclaw students stood and made their way to where Harry and the rest of the first years. The boy introduced himself as Robert Hillard and the girl said her name was Penelope Clearwater. They were the Prefects in charge of bringing the first years to the tower and getting them settled.

Robert had an athletic build and short, curly brown hair. His eyes were a lively gold and he had a scar above his left eyebrow reaching past his hairline. Something was off with him according to Harry, but he seemed friendly and genuinely happy.

Penelope was a short girl, her blonde hair reached her lower back even braided. She wore a bright smile and talked calmly to us as she led the first years to the tower.

The tower was at the top of a long spiral staircase. The Prefects stopped at a door with a large knocker in the shape of a raven. Penelope knocked using the knocker. The knocker became animate and opened its mouth and spoke, " _What does an island and the letter 't' have in common?_ " Robert and Penelope stepped back to let the first years try to answer the riddle.

Most of the first years got together to try to figure out the answer. Harry walked up to the knocker and said, "They are both in the middle of water".

The knocker looked surprised, this was the riddle he always gave to the first years. This boy answered it quicker than anyone else. "That is correct, congratulations". The knocker unlocked the door and let it be opened.

The Ravenclaw tower is beautiful. _It has graceful arched windows, and the walls are hung with blue and bronze silks. The domed ceiling is painted with stars, which are echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. Tables, chairs, and bookcases cover the expanse of the floor, and a white-marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw sits next to the door that leads to the dormitories above._ (Potter wiki).

From another door came one of the teachers that sat at the Head Table during dinner. He was part-goblin 'no wonder he is so tiny' mused Harry. He introduced himself as Professor Filius Flitwick. The Ravenclaw Head of House and the Charms teacher. There were a few basic rules, like curfew and acting united outside of the tower. He then left for a quick meeting after wishing us a good evening.

Robert took over from here, "There are a few more rules that you should know, keep the noise level at a minimum after dinner. That is when most of us study. You will be assigned your rooms shortly. The bedrooms are set up in a dorm setting. Each year has two dorms. Each dorm has enough rooms for each of you and a small bookcase." Robert and Penelope split up, the former taking the boys and the latter taking the girls to their rooms.

Harry was glad that they had their own walked up to the door that had his name written in elegant script. He opened the door to his room. It had dark wood floors and blue-grey walls. On the opposite side of the room was a large window and a desk for work. The bed was covered with dark blue drapes. But the main part of the room was the large fireplace with the Hogwarts coat of arms hanging on the wall above it.

His trunk sat at the end of the bed. Azula's cage was in the corner, she opened her eyes.

 _§ Fishy, I like our new home. Let me out so I can explore§_

 _§Ok Az, but don't let anyone see you. During classes you may need to stay here.§_

 _(A.n For future reference, what weird habits should Harry have from his siren side?)_


	16. Chapter 16

"Freya, the hat called me the Hogwart heir. What does that mean?"

"Hali, it means that you have the most power here. You have the blood of all of the Founders of Hogwarts. I remember Merlin talking about all of the secret rooms here. You may have heard about the Chamber of Secrets, that can only be entered by Slytherin's heir. And Rowena has a secret library. I'm not sure about the other two, they wanted to keep theirs a secret. But you should be able to find them."

"Secret rooms! Awesome!"

"Good night Hali. Stay safe."

The next day began with the sun's morning light streaming through the large windows. Harry became more powerful with the full moon and he rose and fell with the tides. He grabbed Azula from her post and placed her on his shoulders. Harry began his morning routine. He meditated for a while then he exercised. A better endurance means stronger spells for longer periods of time. Then, he went into the large bathroom at around seven.

Harry climbed into the large bath and let himself transform. His legs grew longer and fused together. The skin on his legs became a light shade of indigo. His nails grew longer too. He swam in the pool like bath for a while then got out and changed into his new Hogwarts robes.

Harry sat in the common room with his book from the train. Soon enough a few of the older years came down from their rooms, they seemed surprised that a first-year was down here before them. They were introduced as Austin Guthrie and Noel Harwich. These two were going to help the first years navigate the castle for the first few days.

Being down to breakfast was a good thing, Harry concluded. It was the best time to eat while being left alone. It was quiet and way more subdued then the feast last night.

Once more of the first years were at the table, Professor Flitwick came by passing out their schedules.

Harry had Potions first.

_Potions Class_

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The Draught of Living Death, a very powerful sleeping potion" Harry had remembered something from the nymphs he had met. Plants were very important to them. He had been taught the flower language by them. He remembered vaguely what the message said, asphodel meant, regrets follow you to the grave. Wormwood, meant absence or not to be discouraged… So he regrets someone's death? But who's? He was drawn out of his musings by another question.

"Mr. Potter! What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant, sir". Harry responded

"Yes, but they also go by the name of aconite. Five points to Ravenclaw"

Monkshood and wolfsbane in the flower language meant danger and to beware. So is he a friend?

While they were continuing their potion Snape kept an eye on Harry. Harry carefully waited until the Professor was nearby and asked, " What would happen if I add crushed Love it the Mist and essence of nutmeg geranium to Veritaserum?" (It roughly means, You puzzle me and I expect a meeting. And of course, Veritaserum is a truth potion.)

Professor Snape looked surprised but replied, " You should remember to add powdered garlic to that if you want it to be useful at all. If you want to know more, stay after class." (Garlic is a symbol of courage and strength)

Harry turned his attention back to his cauldron, preparing himself for the talk he would have in just a few minutes with the sternest Professor at Hogwarts.

I have his schedule planned out but it is kinda hard to follow. He will have a double period of one class each day, ex. Wednesday is double History and Thursday is double DADA. It is a sort of rotation. I'm sorry if this just made it more confusing.

Thank you all for reading. I love getting comments. I have been trying to make the chapters slightly longer.

I loved the new Fantastic Beasts Trailer that came out earlier this week. I am sooo excited for the movie!

Have a great Day!


	17. Chapter 17

Professor Snape dismissed the rest of the class and Harry slowly packed up his things. Once everyone was out, Harry moved to the front of the room.

"Your father was incredibly immature and used me as a target for most of his pranks. It is clear that you are not your father. Your mother, however was my best friend, but I had done something to ruin our friendship."

Harry was silent. As Severus grabbed a box off of his desk in his private office. He handed it to Harry.

"These are some letters from your mother. Now go, before you are too late."

Harry's next class was Charms with his Head of House. It was fairly easy considering that he already had practice with olde magicks.

Double history was difficult though. The Professor was a ghost! He had a monotone voice that seemed to lull the rest of his classmates to sleep.

Harry quickly ate lunch then went up to the Ravenclaw Tower to put away his box from the Professor.

Professor McGonagall started off class by showing some advanced transfiguration like turning a table into a pig and her Animagus form of a cat. She watched Harry during transfiguration with sad eyes. Harry had been taught the theory of transfiguration years ago. After a few tries, Harry got his matchstick to become a needle with a very sharp point. He was the first to complete it in the class he was awarded five points.

Harry was done with classes for the day. He decided to head up to his room and settle in. Harry finally took a good look at his room. On top of the large fireplace which fire was slowly dying out, was the Hogwarts coat of arms. Harry walked closer to it, the fireplace was a dark stone, there was a small bump on the mantle of the fireplace. Curious, Harry pressed the button. It made a clicking sound then the frame of the fireplace began to turn.

Harry stepped back quickly. He had never seen something like this before. It was really, really cool! The fireplace stopped moving halfway. There was a light coming from the other side. Harry advanced towards it. The space the fireplace left was large enough for him to walk through. He carefully walked into the passageway.

It opened up to a room slightly larger than his whole dorm put together. The room was well lit and there was a wall covered in bookshelves filled with old tomes. A set of comfortable seats and a large table were on the other side.

But before Harry could admire the room much longer, a voice came from behind him...

This chapter took me a while because I have been busy.

A question,

I want Harry to be powerful but not overly so. Should he have an Animagus form? If so, I am open to suggestions.

Thank you all for reading and commenting! I love getting comments.


	18. Chapter 18

"I am the great Godric Gryffindor. What are your intentions here?"

Harry abruptly turned to see three large paintings. Two of the paintings were of men, one in a red robe with gold accents and had a mess of blonde hair. His left hand held a sword. The other man was in dark green- almost black robes. His hair was a soft black. He was holding a staff with a blood red dragon sitting on top of a large glowing orb.

The center picture held two women. They sat close together. It was clear that they were close friends. The one on the left had brown wavy hair and blue-grey eyes. She wore a midnight blue dress and a headpiece with a blue gem that lay over the center of her forehead. The other women seemed younger and wore a pale yellow dress.

"Oh, hush 'Ric. You are scaring the poor boy. May I inquire what you are doing here? My name is Helga" replied the woman in yellow.

"Ohhh...ummm. I sorta accidentally found this room." stuttered Harry.

"I am Rowena. We haven't had an Heir in a long time. What's your name?"

"It's Harry, Harry James Potter."

"Greetings, Harry. I am Salazar Slytherin. So, this room is frozen until an heir enters the castle. May I inquire to the date?"

"It's 1991. September 2nd actually. It's my first year."

"A little firsty!" squealed Godric.

"What is your favorite class?" questioned Rowena

"Well, I have only had a few classes but I like Transfiguration."

Helga beamed, "I can teach you if you need help. I was a transfiguration Mistress in my time. I even invented quite a few spells."

"I believe it is getting late. So good night Harry. Please visit us soon." concluded Salazar.

Harry walked back into his room and gave himself a few moments to gather himself and thought over the fact that he just met the four Founders of Hogwarts.

Harry WILL have an animagus form of the aviary variety. I am open to suggestions but it must have something to do with water.

I will probably make this into a series. Should the next be Luna's perspective for the past summers and the next or just continue to second year in Harry's POV?

There will NOT be a chapter next week I will be doing a bit of travel.

I love hearing your input on my stories


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly. On Saturday, Harry made his way back to the Founder's Den as he liked to call it.

Harry was looking through the books on the large shelves when he came across a book titled, _The Art of Combat by Godric Gryffindor_. Harry questioned him about it.

"Yes, I was one of the best non-magical duelers in my time. Once you are older, I will teach you. But for now, you must continue your studies."

Another book Harry found was written in a strange squiggly language. But as he stared at it long enough, the cover could be clearly read as, _Parsel - A Guide to Snakes By Salazar Slytherin_. Harry asked Salazar about the book.

"You clearly inherited the Ancient Tongue from the previous heir. You may read that book in a few months time, I may tell you the location of my secret chamber where some of my more informative books are kept."

"If we all want to teach our Heir our trades and tricks, I suggest that we begin to properly tutor him." Rowena interjected.

All of the Founders nodded in agreement. Soon after, they decided on a schedule. Harry would do his homework during his scheduled free period after his classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays in the Den being offered extra help should he need it. In the time after that and before dinner, he would read or be taught what he would learn. And after dinner, he would practice it. He had Tuesdays and Thursdays off. The Founder's would alternate the lessons, depending on what they wished to teach him. The weekends were spent with his first mentor, Freya. It was a surprise when Harry found out that the Founders already knew her. _

(Flashback)

It was only halfway through the week when Harry called Frey in the Den.

"So, this is the main Founder's room. It has a painting of all of them."

Frey turned quickly to face the portraits. Helga gasped, "Is it really, truly you Freya?"

"Yes, I was saved by Merlin and I became Lady of the Lake, as he sent me into the water. I believe that the same lake is the one that Hogwarts calls the Great Lake. I am a protector of water creatures and the descendants of Emrys."

"So, which is Harry?" Godric asked.

"That is up to Harry to tell you on his own terms."

The Founders all looked at Harry quizzically.

Harry silently judged them. They would be the first 'people' he told. Harry decided to tell them, It wasn't like they could betray the Heir.

"I am both actually. But, you will need to figure out what creature I am." With that said, Harry left the room letting Freya and the Founders have a few moments alone.

I hope you enjoyed!

School will be starting up soon, I will try weekly updates but that may change.

Poll:  
Who should be in Harry's immediate friend group?


	20. Chapter 20

Artemis Delacroix was almost always with Harry. They would walk to the classes that they shared and would study together, when Harry wasn't in the Den.

She knew when Harry needed company or wanted to be alone. And listened when Harry was talking about something he was passionate about.

She was the first person to meet Azula. Arte loved to play with Azula. She would even bring her treats. Arte was quickly becoming Harry's first friend.

 _§Where is that girl? I want ice mice!§_

 _§She was just here. She gave you like, six ice mice. You are going to get sick§_

Azula liked her too.

Harry had just gotten used to the new flow of things. About two weeks into the school year, the teachers had learned that he was quite adept at magic. Sure, he got a few weird looks but he didn't mind.

It was Wednesday after double History, Harry was on his way to lunch. When the red-haired boy from the train confronted him.

"You said that you hadn't seen Harry Potter!" Weasley declared, while interrupting a conversation between Harry and Artemis.

Harry turned to face the boy. "Yes I did, because you are rude and annoying." he continued to walk towards the Great Hall.

Harry decided that he did not like most to the Weasley brood.

The youngest was annoying. Trying to get Harry's attention and then proceeding to make a fool of himself. The oldest, Percy who was a prefect with power gone to his head. He wasn't very sure about the twins yet. They were still possible allies. Nevertheless, Harry secretly "told" the Weasleys to ignore him unless he initiated contact.

Miss Granger suddenly came onto Harry's radar during the last week of September.

Harry was reading through a second year Charms textbook when she came up to his table in the library.

"Why are you reading that? It's advanced stuff that you wouldn't I don't know that stuff yet and I'm the top of our year."

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, you're not. I am the top of our year, you aren't even at the top of your house." Harry stood and left the room to head the the Den. It was nice.

Halloween changed everything.

Sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry didn't care much for Halloween. You'd think that he would be somber on the anniversary of the death of Lily and James Potter. But the truth is, he never really got to know them before they died.

Harry didn't like the celebrations that people held on the 31st of October. He never really celebrated holidays. He might have a slice of cake on his birthday or let himself buy something special on Christmas but, he only really celebrated the Solstices and the Equinoxes.

His powers changed with the tides and seasons. When the moon was full, he was at his strongest. The summer solstice meant longer days and more sun. The winter solstice brought cold weather and shorter days.

Breakfast on October 31 started like any other Thursday. Until… a Hufflepuff abruptly stood up from his seat a the table. His light colored hair started to darken and grow. The Hufflepuffs sitting across from him looked like they were holding in laughter.

Then a Gryffindor who was watching the Hufflepuff suddenly stopped laughing. His nose grew and became crooked.

Two Slytherins stood they were rapidly growing in height and build.

This continued to happen until only three students were left unaffected by the change. The Weasley Twins and Harry Potter.

Harry had kept a siren glamour around himself to keep his well developed swimmers body hidden. He was supposed to be a small boy that had lived under the 'care' of his uncle and aunt. Not someone that worked out and swam for multiple hours a week. So if the prank _did_ work on him then it did not show.

Professor Snape stood, outraged, "WEASLEY AND WEASLEY! 150 points from Gryffindor and detention for the week!" He stormed out of the Great Hall.

The next big change happened in Transfiguration. Most of class was normal, the prank from breakfast wore off about an hour after. Professor McGonagall asked Harry to stay after.

"Mr. Potter, you are an exemplary student. Will you tutor a student for me and some of the other Professors?"

Harry considered it. On one hand, it would mean that he would have an even fuller schedule but, he could meet other students and find more allies. "Sure. But I need to know who they are and their schedule so I can plan accordingly."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. How about you meet me in my office after dinner this Saturday and you two can meet."

"That sounds great. Well, I need to get to my next class.."

Lunch was mostly normal. Until a paper swan flew to Harry's seat and landed on top of the book he was reading.

He opened it.

 _Harry Potter,_

 _I believe we should meet. Tomorrow after dinner. In my office._

 _Ps. I am very fond of Jelly Babies_

 _Professor Dumbledore_

Harry has to meet the headmaster. 'Is he doing this for all students?'

He asked Arte and some other Ravenclaws and they told him that they were not being called to the Headmaster's office for meetings.

Dinner caused the next big problem.

During the Hallowe'en feast, Professor Quirrell came running through the large doors.

"Troll in the dungeons! Thought…you..oughta...know" with that, he fainted.

The chaos in the room grew. Dumbledore shot sparks from his wand to silence everyone.

"Prefects! Take your housemates to the common rooms!"

Penelope and Robert stood and motioned for the rest to the house to follow them.

Harry realized that the Slytherin Common room was in the Dungeons. He went ahead to scout out the hallways. Soon after, he heard a scream.

"Help! Somebody! Help me!"

Harry ran towards the scream. He was led to a girls bathroom. There was a strong stench emanating from the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom was a large troll. It wore only a loincloth and held a large club in his left hand. The troll was facing away from the door so he did not notice Harry's entrance. But, what was he looking at?

There! Movement. It was a head of bushy brown hair. She was cowering in the corner, trying to protect herself.

Harry collected his thoughts and stepped forwards.

"Hey! Ugly!"

The troll turned around and lifted his club. Hermione looked up in shock.

" _Leave us peacefully"._ Harry called to the troll.

The troll stomped forwards and left the bathroom.

Granger stood shakily. "H-how d-did you do that?"

Harry realized that Granger had seen him use his call on the troll. " _Forget this and sleep"_. HE put a fake set of memories in her head to replace the real memories. It would be harder to view because they were false but if anyone asks, shock and stress hid the events.

As Hermione fell into a siren induced slumber, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore entered the bathroom.

"Mr. Potter! What happened here?

"I don't really know. I heard a scream and when I got here Hermione was shaking badly and when I asked if she was okay, she fainted into my arms."

"Very well Harry. 10 points from Ravenclaw for disobeying orders and 15 points to Ravenclaw for helping a fellow student."


	22. Chapter 22

After the events on Halloween, Harry wanted November to breeze past. There was just too much for Harry to focus on for time to pass quickly.

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff flying lessons were on the second Tuesday of the month.  
While he is a natural flyer due to him being the last siren and has quick reflexes, he wouldn't want to play competitively. Artemis however, aspired to become a beater for the Hufflepuff team.

Harry was proud of her. She grew up with three athletic older brothers. So she quickly learned how to 'run with the pack'.

Lessons with the founders were quickly coming along. The first thing Harry was taught was a spell to give the Founders a semi-corporeal form so that they can better demonstrate their magicks. He was learning Latin from Rowena, Politics from Salazar, Endurance from Godric, and Advanced Transfiguration from Helga. She even said that near the end of this year of the beginning of the next, he would learn the animagus transformation.

November also brought a meeting with Professor Dumbledore.

Harry headed towards the Headmaster's office at precisely seven o'clock. One of the first things he learned was to always be on time to a meeting with influential people. It was Politics 101. The office was a large, circular room filled with fascinating objects and funny little noises. In the corner sat a large golden perch. There was a very large egg, sitting on a platform just under the pole. It was gold that faded to red. Harry moved closer to it.

The egg started to wiggle, then it cracked. A large bird covered in orange-red flames flew out and coated across the room and came to rest on the perch. Harry knew what it was. A phoenix!

Harry marveled at the bird as it came to rest on his shoulder, singing a song that Freya had taught him. It was an old sailor's song.

Then, the other door opened and out came Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, my boy! Would you like a lemon drop?" He asked as he sat down in a large wingback chair behind an old wooden desk. And motioned for Harry to sit in one of the smaller chairs on the opposite side.

"No thank you, sir."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair. "How are you doing. I know it must have been hard to get used to the fact that magic exists." Harry felt an itch near the crown of his head, a sign that someone was trying to get into his head. He let the headmaster into a part of his mind that looked like it would if he had never become a siren. His trust and respect of the Headmaster (though there was little, to begin with) had just disappeared.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, Headmaster Dumbledore, is there any way that we could hurry up this meeting? I promised a friend that I would help her with her Transfiguration homework tonight. And why haven't you been calling the other students?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Yes, yes, we will be done momentarily. You, Harry, are a special case. You are our top student and of course, I wanted to make sure you were adjusting well, considering you are not a Gryffindor like both of your parents. You know we can always ask the hat for a re-sorting if you want one." He waited for an answer, eyes twinkling.

"No, thank you, Headmaster. I quite like Ravenclaw." With that Harry politely excused himself and headed back to his dorm room.

The last week of November brought his next adventure. It was a Wednesday. The Weasley twins had charmed all of the books in Hogwarts that a Ravenclaw touched, to fly around them shouting, "Nerd! Nerds! Nerds!" on Monday it was stopped by an irate Madam Pince when she was stopped from her job when over one hundred books were swarming around her. It was called the Flying Book Brigade of 1991. The twins had seen Harry touching multiple books and nothing had happened. They decided to confront him.

Fred came up behind Harry and tapped him on his shoulder. Harry looked up to see a mass of red-orange hair and looked questioningly at him and his twin. They motioned for him to follow. They led him to the third floor, in front of a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, Teaching the Trolls Ballet. The twins paced along the tapestry thrice, in sync. A door then materialized. They led him inside.

The room looked like an old fashioned interrogation room. With a metal desk in the center and a single light coming from a short ceiling. There were three chairs. Two on one side a the other on the opposite. They led Harry to the chair and sat him down.

"So little raven, we've been watching you"

"Not in a stalker-ish way"

"Well, sort of"

"But not obsessively"

"Well, sort of"

"But there is something different about you"

"And we like difference"

"Just like us. You can see that Freddie here is obviously not a handsome as I am"

"Actually brother of mine, you are not a beautiful as I."

"Well, I don't know what you are on about but as you are older students, I was wondering...Does Professor McGonagall like catnip?" The twins looked at each other then back at Harry with matching smirks.

That is the reason Catnip is now banned from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Flying Book Brigade prank is not mine! It belongs to OMG-Bananas's work titled The Marauders' Top 25.

Thanks for reading. I also love getting reviews


	23. Chapter 23

December gave Harry a way to meet more people from different houses.

On the first Sunday, Harry finally met the student he was asked to tutor. The boy sat in Professor McGonagall's classroom, which was where the first meeting was set.

Neville Longbottom was a shy kid. According to Harry's inheritance, they were godbrothers. If James and Lily were not killed then they would have grown up together.

"Hello Neville. How are you?"

"I'm good Harry...um… thanks for tutoring me. Granger tried to 'help' but she was just criticizing me and yelling if I got something wrong."

"You're welcome Neville. So this is the plan for our lessons."

The first few would be learning how Neville learns and his best and worst classes. For now, Longbottom was a potential ally.

Artemis wanted to stay for the holidays but it was also one of the only times that she could hang out with her older brothers who had just recently graduated Hogwarts and moved out as soon as possible. Their jobs kept them busy and they could not visit as much as they like to. But she was planning on exchanging gifts with Harry when she came back from Holidays.

Before she left, she introduced Harry to two of her Hufflepuff friends, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. They seemed interesting. Both of them came from influential families, Susan's aunt ran the Magical Law Enforcement Department of the Ministry. Hannah's father was on the schools' Board of Governors. It seemed that Arte was great at finding friends and allies for both of them. Maybe it was time to tell Artemis more. She had been becoming suspicious of him always hiding out.

The second week of December brought the first large snowstorm of the season. Professor McGonagall also announced that those that planned on staying for the holidays should notify their Head of House.

Harry conversed with the Founders and they decided that they would go deeper into his studies during the break.

Soon enough, those not staying left for their homes, either exchanging gifts now, or planning to owl them later.

One day, Harry and the twins had gone out into the snow with some of the leftover students. A snowball fight was started, if asked, many would say that the Weasley twins had started it, but it was actually Harry. It was the perfect time to try to find out what was wrong with Quirrell. He enchanted several snowballs to follow him and hit his turban, hopefully making it fall off. Quirrell noticed and believing that it was the twins, gave them a night's detention after the break.

The Professors soon began to decorate the The Great Hall. _Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles._

The Ravenclaw Common Room was getting festive as well. A yule log was burning in respect to those that still celebrated Yule instead of Christmas, or both. There lay a small tree in the corner of the room decorated with bronze tinsel and blue ornaments. Those staying, sat together and talked over different things like our favorite things and they could talk for hours, the older students were the best at asking the right questions to get the answer that they wanted out of you.

"Yes", Harry thought, "this will be a wonderful Christmas"

Hey guys!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, next is the rest of December, more training from the founders, and a thrid thing.


	24. Chapter 24

There was still something odd with Robert Hillard. Harry was determined to find out what.

He was one of the top students. His girlfriend was a Hufflepuff, named Anabiel White. He seemed like an all around great guy. But Harry's siren instincts told him that he was different. He seemed to never be alone when he was in the same room as Harry. He wouldn't make eye contact with him either, he seemed uncomfortable around Harry.

He would need to watch Robert closer to find out his secret. If he was a creature, it may be one of the few that he could not influence.

But now was not the time. It was Christmas day. There was fresh snow resting over the grounds. And more falling delicately from the clouds. In the common room, lay seven trees. Each with presents underneath. There was one tree for each year. Harry found the first year's tree closest to the fireplace. The presents were clumped together in groups. Harry grabbed his pile of presents and left for the Den. He walked in and greeted the Founders and placed the gifts on the table. He called Freya and began to open his presents. Most were books or chocolate. He got a jumper in a dark blue with a grey 'H' in the center from the Weasley family along with some of the Twin's new ideas, though Harry wasn't sure what to think of the sweater, he was amazed at the Twins' ingenuity. Neville had gotten Harry a journal that was linked to one of his. Harry had expressed how much he wished to get to know his godbrother, now they could communicate much more easily. An unmarked parcel was the final gift he opened. A note rest on top of some type of fabric. It read,

 _'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you'._ Godric gasped when he saw the silvery cloak.

"That's the Death Cloak. It was given to my brother, he was the heir of Peverell. It renders the wearer invisible."

Harry remembered, "Well, I am the new Peverell Heir. So, this is rightfully mine. I wonder who sent it?" He used his magick to scan the note. The magic felt overly bright and sweet. Dumbledore. Why would he have an heirloom from a family as old as his?

 _§ Fishy! There's one more thing. It looks like your scales! Open It! §_ Azula drew Harry out of his musings. She had taken to exploring the castle and staying in the Den while Harry was busy. Sure enough, there was an envelope that was the same shade of his tail. A pale indigo. He opened the letter. He could smell the sea. His Siren was calmed. The letter was written in a neat script.

 _My mate,_

 _I am aware of our brief meeting. The Parci have told me that we are meant to be. But also that you cannot know who I am yet. But that doesn't mean I cannot tell you about me. I See things. What Was, what Is and what Can be. So, many call me crazy or Loony. My favorite color is yellow. I enjoy baking and gardening. The Parci have whispered that we will meet again, much like last time._

 _Until then,_

 _Your Moon_

Harry couldn't believe it. His mate knew about him. He was happy to know that she wanted him. Salazar was the first to speak. "So, who is that letter from? An admirer mayhaps?"

Harry ignored the Founder's teasing. He was lost in his imagination. His mate!His mate!His mate!

Notes:

Can anyone guess what version of the fates give Luna her visions? It's a close variation of the name she calls them.

Any thoughts on what is up with Robert?

Thank you all for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

It was nearing the end of the break, Harry received another letter from the headmaster.

Harry,

I hope you had a great holiday, and are enjoying your last days left of break. Remember to stay off the third floor.

Headmaster Dumbledore

'Seriously, was the Headmaster trying to get him to go to the third floor? You know what? He probably was.' Strike three, the Headmaster is out. After leaving him with abusive relatives, the fact that he left the Dursleys ignored, Dumbledore trying to get him to switch houses, and attempting to guilt trip him through a mention of parents that he never knew, and now trying to get him to fit his Golden-Boy ideals.

It was decided, Harry wouldn't trust Dumbledore. He would need to re-earn it. That would be a very hard task

He looked forward to the lessons that the Founders gave. Contrary to popular belief, Ravenclaws were not the smartest, they were witty. Ravenclaws were known for their ability to ask the question that would send the teacher on a tangent right before they could assign homework. Some wouldn't be able to tell you Gamp's Five Laws of Elemental Transfiguration, but they would know almost any fact about any type of mythical creature.

Harry did well in his classes because he wanted to, even though he already knew what was being taught. It was a good time to plan for the future.

Today, Salazar would begin teaching him Parselmagick. Only chosen heirs of Slytherin could use it. The blood needed to be fresh, through Harry's conquest of the Slytherin line, the family magick was renewed.

 _§ Hali, you can to this, speak your desire, your magick will listen§_ Parselmagick did not have spells, it was the language of snakes, it was difficult to translate.

Harry took a deep breath. _§ Freeze§_ The goblet that sat on the wooden table, frosted over. Harry tried to lift it, it would not budge. It was stuck to the table.

"Don't worry, you are still young. It took me much longer to even be able to cool the water. Now, you must learn control" said Salazar in his 'teacher voice'

This was the last lesson before break ended. Though, Harry was sad that his extended lessons would be cut short, Rowena had agreed to begin Occlumency teaching.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this I love getting comments on my works.

I hope I got Ravenclaws right. I myself am a Hufflepuff.

Does anyone know how much time elapsed between the events of Black Panther and Infinity War?


	26. Chapter 26

To Harry, having the gifts of a siren was pretty great. Sure, he had to have more control over both his magic and his emotions, but there were many positives. He could grow a tail, he was really powerful, and he could control people's minds.

Near the end of January, the twenty-first to be exact, things changed.

Harry spent the night, with a migraine that almost blinded him. The soft crackle of the fire seemed like fireworks. Just moving into a more comfortable position caused his stomach to lurch. He was cold, but the blanket was scratchy and too constricting.

Calling for Shia, almost made him lose his dinner. Seeing the state, his master was in, he decided to call Freya. Both him and Zazzy were taught how to do so in case of emergency.

Freya appeared, concerned. She knew that it was not Hali that called for her. She turned and saw that Hali had covered his eyes with one of his pillows to protect his eyes from the light that came from her figure.

"Hali, are you okay?" She asked

Her only response was a quiet whimper. She knew what was wrong. But didn't think it would effect him this much.

Freya turned to Shia, "Fill the bath with salt water, lukewarm please. Then, levitate him into it." Shia snapped his fingers, and did exactly as he was told.

Hali's restlessness settled as the water covered his body. Freya grabbed the most gentle sponge in the bathroom, and started to wash Hali. She had to clean his hair multiple times, it was oily and matted.

As dawn broke, Hali breifley regained consciousness. Freya explained the events that led to his sickness.

An oil spill, she said. In the Gulf of Mexico.

Hali didn't care, the few bites of toast he was able to eat had decided to make an appearance. The headache came back, full force. It was wishful thinking that he would be ready for classes on the coming Monday, two days from now. It could take month for an oil spill of this proportion to be cleaned enough for Hali to not have a splitting headache.


	27. Chapter 27

It was a week until Harry was mostly healed. He was then approached by the resident potions master.

Harry hadn't realized how much he blended in. It seemed only a few people had noticed his extended disappearance. Those being the professors, Artemis, and the Weasley twins, along with a few other students. He simply told them that he was very sick and had preferred to stay in his room than with Madam Pomfrey. Only the twins seemed to second guess his answer. But they left it alone.

"Mr. Potter, detention tonight in my office."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Potter it is clear that you are different from your father. I know that Dumbledore placed you in the not so loving care of Petunia and her oaf of a husband. So, tell me, what happened, how is it that you look and act like a pureblood wizard? I know that Petunia had denounced all forms of magic."

"Well, sir… I'm afraid you will need to gain my trust a bit more before I tell you all my secrets."

"I will swear an oath to Magick."

***I Severus Tobias Snape pledge and promise to Magick to keep what Harry James Potter tells me confidential unless given permission to share this new knowledge.***

The room was bathed in a soft glow as Magick took the promise and bound it to both participants.

"My story will take a while, I suggest we sit down"

^^^^^^^^^^^ TIME SKIP ^^^^^^^^^^^

"Potter, you are telling me, that you are the last of a dying race of sea creatures?"

"Yeah… I'm a siren. Became one when I was seven. And I have taken on all of my Lordships."

"Lordships? Plural?"

"Yeah, I have six Lordships and three heirships."

"I hope you will tell me which ones soon enough but, it is late. You will not want another detention, now will you?"

"No, thank you, sir."

Hey guys!  
Which would y'all prefer to confront Harry?  
1\. Draco  
2\. Ron  
3\. Artemis  
(all will happen eventually but, I'm at a bit of a road block)

Have you guys seen the new Avengers trailer? I think its pretty cool


	28. Chapter 28

Potter was strange. He wasn't a Gryffindor like his parents, he didn't look like people had said, 'just like James, but with Lily's eyes'. His hair was closer to the length that the lords of the Olde houses wore. It was quite clear to Draco that he was a traditionalist. He kept strange company, but pure nonetheless. The twins from the disgraced Weasley family, and a third generation pure-blood by the name of Artemis Delacroix. And the heir to the Longbottom line.

Harry had disappeared for almost a week and returned using the excuse that he was sick but staying in his room. Draco didn't believe it one bit.

The snow had melted as winter turns to spring. The other Hogwarts students began to venture outdoors when Draco decided to make his move.

Harry was sitting in a hidden alcove with Delacroix. Sauntering towards them, "Hello Heir Potter. How are you doing this fine day?"

Harry looked up from his book, "Greetings Heir Malfoy. I am doing well. Do you wish to discuss something?"

"Indeed I do, is your friend good company?"

"Yes, I trust her. Whatever you wish to say to me can be said in front of her."

"I, Heir of the Noble House of Malfoy would like to invite you an Ostara celebration... You too Delacroix."

"Very well, I Heir of the Ancient House of Potter accept the invitation. I also extend the invitation to call me by my first name, Heir Malfoy." Harry nudged Artemis and whispered, "say that You, a member of the house of Delacroix accept the invitation."

Artemis did so, quickly catching on, she also added, "I give you permission to use my first name as well."

Malfoy looked surprised and responded, "Thank you for accepting the invitation I shall inform you at a later date and I give both of you the permission to use my first name." He then walked away.

Artemis turned to Harry, "You've got to teach me what the heck you just did."

Hey Guys!

What are some songs with violin or piano that you think Luna would enjoy? I need some for future reference.


	29. Chapter 29

Ronald Weasley.

It was possible that his actions were all just for attention. Considering he was the second youngest in a family of seven, in the house known for its brave but still brash, sometimes bordering on rude behavior.

It seemed like he would not give up trying to get close to Harry. To Harry, it seemed like Ron was always in the corner of his eye, watching.

It was time to confront him.

"Ronald Weasley! You are a leech, trying to rise yourself in the Schools ranks, using your non-existent relationship with me. I have been patient, but I want nothing to do with you. Never have and never will." Harry turned away, using quite a few explicit mermish curses.

It was Valentines Day.

Some of the Ravenclaw girls were writing or receiving love letters. A few of the older year Hufflepuffs had somehow persuaded the house elves to make all the breakfast foods heart-shaped.

There was a lot of gifts giving and kissing. Gross in Harry's opinion. But, he did get quite a few love letters from some of his year mates.

He got two boxes. One was heart shaped and decorated in garish pink and red. He opened it to find a set of chocolates and a letter from the Weasley twins. It read,

 _Your hair is black_

 _Our eyes are blue_

 _These chocolates may be sweet_

 _But not as sweet as you_

 _Your Partners in crime, Mischief, and Mayhem_

The sweets were an idea that inspired the twins to take their pranking seriously. It was possible that they were going to make a living selling pranks. Much like Zonkos. Though they wanted to cater to all witches and wizard, young and old, big and small.

The other box he opened looked similar to the one he had gotten on Christmas.

A letter rest on the inside of the wrapping

 _My Mate,_

 _The Parci have once again informed me that you will go through many hardships in your life. I have been instructed to send you this. They will be useful in times to come._

 _Your Moon._

Inside the wrapping lay two daggers. They seemed more for rituals than combat. One was ruby, the other was silver but at the bottom was an aquamarine gem.

The ruby was his birthstone and aquamarine was an important gem in mer and siren culture. It means that Ostara was going to be important and he had better pay attention especially when his mate needs to involve herself.

Thank you all for reading. Happy 2019!

Aquamarine was said to have been given to sailors from mermaids. It was also used as a way to calm the seas.


	30. Chapter 30

I'm sorry something happened when I tried to post it the first time.

Ostara was coming up. It was the Olde celebration of the coming of spring, the equinox. Malfoy had apparently invited other purebloods to the celebration. Most were Slytherins, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode. But some, were from the other houses. Many had declined his offer, their families turning away from the celebrations. Believing they were "Dark". Surprisingly, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Neville accepted the invitation.

During Neville's tutoring session, Harry invited Artemis to come. He taught them the basics of the celebration.

The rituals help magicals reconnect with the earth again after the long, cold winter. A number of different gods and goddesses from different pantheons are connected with the themes of Spring and Ostara. Harry gave Neville and Artemis each a book about the different pantheons so that they could learn more about it before it came time for the celebration.

Neville would be benefiting from the celebrations the best. Through multiple tests, it was discovered that he had an affinity for earth and its magicks.

Those celebrating Ostara met on the seventh floor. They would be using the Room of Requirement. The room was set up with wooden tables all facing North. A large stone bowl filled with purified water for cleansing rest in the center of the room. The room was warmed through Hogwarts magic and the room was lit by torches around the walls.

Everyone found a table and cleansed themselves with the water. Harry set his herbs down and began to prepare them. Those being offered up to Magick were cut using his silver dagger. Like Blue Roses for honor to the goddess, peppermint for purification, cinnamon for focus and success, and salt for avoiding negativity. These herbs were set in a silver thurible (the thing that holds incense). Other herbs like elder and juniper berry, passion flower, rosemary, and witch hazel were cut with his ruby dagger and placed in a wooden bowl with purified salt water. As the herbs burned, a pleasant smell overcame Harry. He sat in a cair nearby and drank the contents of the bowl and began to meditate.

"Hali, it is time we met."

"Who are you?" The being was neither male or female, they seemed to be shifting between. They were pure white, the voice was loud and booming but still comforting.

"I believe you already know that young Lord."

"Magick, it is an honor to meet you, but may I ask why this meeting is occuring?"

"Magic is dying. I know you can feel it. You will play a large part in the future of this beautiful world of my creation. My companions, Fate, Death, and Chaos and I have decided to help you. From now on, you will be known as the Grey Lord. Neither good nor bad. You will provide a third side to this little war that has started. "

"Th-thanks for this honor but… I'm only eleven I cannot fight a war."

"Just continue through your life, training and gaining allies like you have been. And...a word of advice from Death, 'Keep the Cloak safe.' Fate says that you should tell your little friend your tail."

Hali couldn't believe it Magick just made a pun! "Yes, Magick I will do my best to honor you and your companions."

Magick gave a small smile and disappeared. Harry slowly came out of his trance. Most of the other students were finishing their meditation and leaving. He quickly cleaned up his stuff and left the room. He would talk to Artemis over the weekend.

I was planning on having Harry learn that he was the Grey Lord later in the story, but it seemed like a good opportunity. On a totally unrelated note, what are some funny Peter Parker things. Like when he accidentally calls Tony dad. Or when Thor gives Peter a mug of beer then tony tells Thor that he's only 15. Then Thor tries to hand him two.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey, Arte, can I talk to you? It's really important."

"Sure Harry, it's nothing bad? Right?"

"No...I've only done this once before. And no one else has ever seen this… so I'm kinda nervous." He was guiding Artemis to his room and stopped in front of the fireplace. He pressed a button and the fireplace started to move again.

"This is going to be a long story. I'd like it if you could wait to ask questions until the end. Can I get a promise from you that this will stay a secret?"

"Of course. Now, you better start talking."

"It all started with a trip to the beach when I was seven years old…On my first day of school at Hogwarts, I found this room," Turning he seemed to address the room, "You can show yourselves now."

The portraits were revealed to show the founders. Arte's blood was rapidly leaving her face at the sight of people that lived almost a thousand years ago, the ones that started this whole school. But the founders didn't mind. "Hello, I am Helga. Pleased to meet you. To my left is Rowena, and to my right are Godric and Salazar"

"Oh.. uh...wow.. you..founders..how...why…"Arte sat in one of the chairs, dazed and confused.

"Yeah, the last part. This is the founder's room. You can only enter if you are an heir of at least one of them or if you have the heir's permission. And, with my...unique...skill set… they have decided to take me under their wings and teach me."

"Why are you telling me this now?

"Well… on Ostara, I realized that you are my first real friend. I didn't grow up with other people my age when I tried to get close to others, my 'cousin' would scare them away" replied Harry nervously, trying to keep the Grey Lord stuff quiet for now. He wasn't sure how he felt about it much himself. "You don't hate me now? Right?"

"Harry… why would I hate you? You're my best friend. You have my seal of approval." They giggled at this, Harry comforted in the fact that she didn't find him freaky as his 'family' did.

For a while, the two of them sat in silence. "Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah Arte?"

"Can you show me what you really look like? Is that insensitive?… Ya know what, Forget I said that. It was rude. I'm sorry"

"Arte, Arte it's fine. I'll show you"

Harry took off his glasses and his whole body seemed to shimmer. His hair grew longer in the shape of a complex fishtail braid. He got taller, seems to fit his body better overall. Arte decided that it was a good look on him.

"What about your Other form?"

"Oh..yeah. Just gimme a second, I need some water for this one. I don't want to be stranded on the floor." Harry made sure the bathroom that he shared with the other first-year boys was empty and the other doors locked, then he let Arte in. He filled the large tub and stepped in and let the transformation happen.

"Wow! Your tail is beautiful! This is amazing! Can I touch it?"

"Yeah. Just be gentle please." Arte slowly stuck out her hand and touched his tail, almost petting it in an awed daze.

A few minutes later, Harry drained the tub and transformed back into his uniform. "Arte, it's time for dinner. We don't want to miss that, now do we?"

"No, I don't think we do. And Harry...thanks for trusting me this much with your secret."

Ok. I know I say this a lot but...thank you all for your support and comments.

Any thoughts on who Artemis should be paired with. And what are your opinions on Ginny?


	32. Chapter 32

On Mondays, Harry had Defense first. The class was great but the teacher, Professor Quirrell was terrible. His stutter was clearly fake. He couldn't get through much of a lesson because of it. Professor Binns was also a terrible teacher. His lesson was the same every week, his monotone voice didn't help either.

Harry and the other Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs that were interested in shared notes. If one of them was struggling, they had resources in other students for support. Harry made sure that he spent at least an hour on Thursdays after his classes in the library in case someone needed help. After news of Harry's intellectual prowess was spread around, some older students would come to him to ask him questions. The rest of Thursdays, he would spend with Artemis and Draco. They were still wary of each other but were definitely warming up to each other

Potions were fun. Once the Hufflepuffs had learned that Snape tended to leave Harry alone, they all tried to be his partner. Currently, he was working on a simple Forgetfulness potion with a girl named, Sally-Anne Perks. She was a fairly good student but she was quite shy. She only talked in hushed mumbles for the first few weeks of school until she made more friends.

Charms was an easy class for Harry. He had already learned most of the theory of first-year spells. Professor Flitwick had assigned him as help if anyone in the class needed it because he was "an astounding prodigy". Currently, he was helping Lisa Turpin. Showing her the proper wand movement for the spell.

Transfiguration was...interesting. Harry finally got to use the theories he learned and put them to use. Once, he got a spell correct, he would try his best to add more detail to the new object. The needle was beautifully carved and pure silver. McGonagall had taken to challenging him to make the transfiguration as detailed as possible.

He tutored Neville on Tuesdays after their classes. Once it got warm enough, they took the lessons outside. Neville had an Earth affinity, he excelled in Herbology. Back around Christmas, Harry learned something surprising, Neville was using his father's wand! He was a below average caster because the wand didn't belong to him. On top of that, the owner was still alive so the wand still held allegiance to Frank Longbottom.

After classes, Harry would head up the Den. After his homework, he had about an hour before dinner. That time was spent with the founders. They would begin explaining the theory of whatever would be taught. Then, after dinner, Harry would proceed to use the theory and practice. All the founders agreed that he excelled and were doing much better than they first thought he would.

The weekends were spent with Freya. Most of the time, they just talked and shared stories. But, every once in a while, she would convince Harry to head out to the lake and together, they would spend the day with the merpeople that lived there. Sometimes, they would be learning about creature politics or just playing around with the young merpeople


	33. Chapter 33

It was finally time for the Easter Holidays. About a quarter of the school went home for the two weeks that they had off. Harry and Artemis stayed. She claimed that her brothers weren't going to be home, so it would be pretty boring. Harry knew though, that she didn't want to leave him at school. They were both aware that he didn't have many friends, especially in his house, he had talked to Lisa Turpin a few times since the Sorting that seemed so long ago. Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein were only interested in his fame, like many other students. He tolerated Padma Parvati, she liked to gossip as much as her Gryffindor sister. He had to admit though, she was a great source of information.

Most days of the break were spent in the Den. Harry had quickly finished his homework, not wanting to put it off until the night before school started again. After lunch, Arte would keep him from returning to his 'cave' as she called it, claiming that he was well on his way to becoming a hermit.

Harry had quickly learned the basics of Parselmagic, and fighting with sword, hand, and wand. He also had learned the theory for all magick taught in Hogwarts up through year two. Freya and the Founders didn't want him to be too far ahead of his peers.

For this reason, the lessons had become more spread out. He was given more free time. The problem was that he had no clue what to do with it.

§Fishy let's go explore. Take me to the girl, she feeds me good food§

§Az, I feed you the best food for your kind. Occamys need very specific nutrients§

§But...Ice Mice§

§Maybe later alright? I need to finish this for my next session with Neville§

§Hurry up! Or I will go find her myself§

While Harry and Azula were out exploring, Freya and the Founders had their own meeting.

"It is clear that he is very powerful and a fast learner. He needs to be constantly stimulated so he can continue to grow in magical strength."

"You're right Frey, I believe it is time to teach him my transfiguration specialty. Considering I was the one to invent the spell and taught it to all of you."

"Oh, Helga are you sure you want to teach him that?"

"Yes, Godric. I created it therefore, I know it best. Besides, all of you have taught him a spell or two while I have only taught him theory."

"I wonder what creature he's gonna be…" said Freya, wondering out loud

"Sal, I'll bet you that it's going to be some type of cat."

" 'Ric, it's clear that he will be an aquatic creature."

"No, you are both wrong, he will be a bird."

"Ro, that's silly, I believe that he will be a serpent."

"Whatever you say, Helga…"

.

Hey guys! What type of animagus do you think he will have? And, who should Artemis be paired with?

On an unrelated note, I just watched all of the Umbrella Academy, its great!


	34. Chapter 34

It was nearing the end of the year. The last hurdle was now approaching, the final exams.

Sure, they didn't mean much the first year, but eventually, they would. Harry spent his extra time studying. On Tuesdays, he helped Neville. On Thursdays, he studied with a group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, some Slytherins joined too. On the other days, his extra training was exchanged for review and revision. It was tedious, all of that studying.

The written exams were quite easy. Especially after answering questions that the Founders had used on their exams when they taught as practice. The only downside was that the testing rooms were sweltering. It seemed to take its toll on many of the students, making them unable to focus. But, Harry had combatted it by using the meditation techniques he was taught in preparation for his animagus training that would take place over the summer holiday.

The practicals for Transfiguration and Charms were easy, true to the style of the classes. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuff box, Harry hoped he would get extra points for making the snuffbox designed in cats that looked like her animagus form. Flitwick had them make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk.

Professor Quirrell seemed preoccupied during the exams, his eyes taking on a reddish hue, and his stutter seemed more forced. He twitched and shook so much, it affected his casting. He was unable to correctly assist and direct during his practical. Harry could tell that most of the other students were hoping that he would just grade the written portion. It wasn't like he had taught them much over the course of the year anyways.

As soon as Blaise Zabini, the last person to take the practical finished, he Quirrell quickly dismissed all of them and seemed to bolt out of his classroom once everyone had left.

Harry was heading outside with Artemis, both of them finally finishing their exams for the year when Azula appeared from one of the tunnels Salazar had put in as his design piece.

§Fishy! The weird hat man is going to the forbidden hall.§

§Quirrell? What's he doing there?§

§He smelled of fear, of prey. But also of predator§

Artemis had finally caught on to Harry's conversation with Azula, she waited until it seemed the conversation had come to an end when she asked, "What's wrong Harr?"

"Well...It's kinda a long story."

"I'm listening,"

"So, you know how Quirrell is kinda…"

"Weird? Crazy? Mad?"

"Exactly, I've had Azula keep an eye on him and he seems to be...up to something"

"What type of something?"

"Apparently, he's in the third-floor corridor, the one Dumbledore warned us against at the beginning of the year."

"Ok, so, what do we do?"

"We aren't going to do anything, you are going to go back to my room, and to the Den like I showed you and wait there."

"But, I want to help."

"NO!"

"WHY NOT! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STAND AGAINST A FULLY TRAINED WIZARD!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" Harry's admission, made Arte freeze. She didn't want him to get hurt either.

"How about I go and tell Snape, you guys are friends...Right?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Harry and Azula made their way to one of the many secret passageways, quickly traveling to the third floor forbidden corridor.

He passed Fluffy, who seemed happy to just continue grooming itself, devil's snare, flying keys that were retrieved with a simple summoning spell, a large chess set, which let him pass after freezing it quite literally with a parseltongue spell, a troll which he called to sleep and a simple potions riddle, he came upon a large mirror.

The mirror seemed to just be a simple mirror until it it appeared, a young blonde girl, hair covering her face and distinguishing features seemed to be blurred, Freya, Azula, Artemis, and Vivianna. It almost hurt to see Vivianna after all this time, the one who gave him his powers almost four years ago. The Weasley twins were nearby, with Draco, and Neville. Two people stood in the far back, their faces too blurry to make out. One clearly had black hair and a leather jacket with his arm wrapped around the other, who was wearing a knitted jumper. Was this his family? If so, why weren't his parents there?

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I see you have found the mirror of Erised. Tell me, boy, what do you see?" Harry turned around quickly to see who it was. He had a feeling he already knew though, Quirrell.

He was right. Quirrell was definitely up to something. He noticed that the Professor didn't have his turban on anymore. Instead, a malformed face came out of the back of his head.

After a moment of silence, Harry finally responded, "Family. I see my family." He looked back at the mirror, his reflection was handed something by the blonde girl. He smiled and pocketed it. Harry felt the weight of something land in his pocket. It was a red stone, it looked almost like a ruby, enough history lessons and research told him that this was one of the few Alchemy Stones the Flamels had created.

"Let me speak to the boy Quirrell."

"Of course milord. Whatever you say, master."

"We meet again Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. Do you see what you have reduced me too? A mere shade, unable to hold my true, original form. Now, If you give me the Stone, I promise you, we will bring your family back from the dead."

"Why can't I do it myself?" Harry wasn't stupid, he knew he held all the cards.

"You simply are not skilled enough for this incredible act of magick," Quirrelmort responded he seemed desperate to get the Stone.

He seemed to run out of patience, lunging towards the young boy, trying to tackle him to the ground. Quirrell cast spell after spell, trying to subdue the first-year. All Harry did was calmly dodge or cast a simple shield spell. Finally, he cast the parseltongue freezing spell onto Quirrelmort, saving only the front of Quirrell's face out of the ice. "That's the thing, I am the Founders Heir. I am the Apprentice of the Lady of the Lake. I AM THE GREY LORD." With that announcement, he touched his hand to Quirrell's face, using the powers granted to him as he became the Grey Lord, to judge Quirrell. It seemed to find him guilty, incinerating him.

As Quirrell died, Harry began to feel lightheaded, the room seemed to spin and grow darker.

He was in the Hospital Wing.

The bed he was laying in was fairly comfortable, but it had nothing on the beds at Agalope Cottage. The lights in the room seemed too artificial considering the whole of Hogwarts was led primarily by candles.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, it seems you have finally decided to grace us with your presence." It was Madame Pomfrey, the nurse. Harry noticed he wasn't alone, Artemis and Neville were in beds nearby, sleeping.

"Madam Pomfrey, are they okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, just sleeping. Like you will be once I check you up." She began waving her wand in complex patterns. "It seems like you are in fact healing. You were dealing with a nasty case of depleted magick, whatever you did, sapped your core. I suggest not doing it until you have learned more magic and are older with a stronger core."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now, get some sleep. I will wake you up later for lunch. I hate to say this but if you don't sleep, I'm going to keep you overnight again"

"Um..what's the date?"

"It's the second to last day of school, the eighteenth of June."

"Oh...Okay."

Harry was just able to make it to the Leaving Feast the next night. He was let out of the Hospital Wing after dinner the night before. He was able to quickly pack his things and get his summer work from Artemis, who slapped him upon learning what had happened that night. But, it was thanks to her that Snape had been able to retrieve Harry from the room and bring him to the Hospital Wing.

The Ravens won the House Cup for the first time in twenty-eight years!

The next morning, everyone headed to the train, saying their goodbyes and exchanging promises to keep in touch and meet over the summer.

Hey! I'd like to thank those who were here from the start, supporting me and the story. I am probably taking off a month to start the next in the series and continue some of my other works.


End file.
